You Asked Me to Tell You
by seashell118
Summary: Edward asks Jasper and Emmett if they've ever smelled a human as potent as Bella is to him. Emmett unwillingly tells his horrifying tale about the two humans he killed for their blood. EmmettxOC, EmmettxRosalie. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all, except for the three characters I created.**

**

* * *

**

Time frame: Edward has just returned from Alaska, after fleeing from the scent of Bella's blood.

Edward finally came home this morning. Alice had claimed it was only a matter of time, but that didn't stop Esme from sobbing tearlessly as she pulled him into a hug. Now all the greetings and apologizes were over, and Edward was just staring out the glass back wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, irked. He had refused to arm wrestle me to stare out a _window_? Boh-ring.

"I'm thinking," he said, which was not an explanation at all.

"Don't bother him, Em, he needs to think about what he's done," Rosalie said coolly. Edward sighed.

"I apologized, didn't I? I'm sorry I left, but I'm back now."

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled, turning away from him to stare into the glass wall too, though she was admiring her reflection. I had to admit that she looked hot.

Edward made a gagging sound as he read my thoughts.

Rosalie's eyes flickered from me to Edward. "Boys," she muttered as she stalked out of the room.

It was only Jasper, Edward, and I in the living room now. I'd always gotten a kick out of that one- the _living_ room. Hah. Cause we weren't technically _liv_—

"It's not that funny, Em," Edward said as he heard my mind.

I frowned. "It is too."

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper interrupted suddenly.

"Well, I was thinking it's funny that we're in a _liv_—,"

"Not you. Edward."

I frowned again. That joke really was funny, and no one wanted to hear it.

"I was just wondering why …." Edward trailed off and I sighed. He was always _doing_ that! Making those cryptic little remarks and then never explaining them. The rest of us couldn't read thoughts, so we had no idea what he meant.

"Why…?" Jasper pressed.

Edward frowned. "Why do you want to know?"

"Your emotions are all snarled and tangled right now, and I'm trying to sort out why."

"Oh."

"So… what are you thinking about?"

"I'm trying to figure out why Bella's scent is so potent to me."

Instantly, I froze. Neither of them noticed.

"I don't know why that is either. They all smell the same to me," Jasper said wryly.

"Emmett? What about you?" Edward turned to me. "Has anything like this ever happened to you?"

"I have to go," I said, standing up abruptly and running out of the house. The last things I saw were Edward and Jasper's confused expressions as they watched me go.

I know how they all thought about me. I know that they thought of me as shallow, always cracking a joke rather than take things seriously. And maybe that was true- I would rather joke around than admit I was scared. I was the tough one of the family, the protector. The strong one. The one that never _could_ get scared.

But they were wrong. Even Edward was wrong, because I kept my thoughts light and happy when he was around. For his sake. Because why would I burden my brother with my sorrows?

"Emmett."

I jumped, not realizing that someone had followed me into the forest. Edward. Of course. I had been too wrapped up in my thoughts to even hear him coming.

"I don't think of you as shallow, Em," he said softly, though I heard the lie in his voice. How could he not? I was shallow around him- that was the point. I didn't want him to know… I didn't want anyone to know….

"I want to know," Edward whispered.

I lifted my head to meet his gaze. He was curious, intrigued—in no way ready to hear my story.

"No, you don't," I whispered back.

He sat down on the ground, folding his legs pretzel style. His face was open, expectant.

"Alright," I told him, sitting down across from him. "Just remember you asked for it."

I took a shaky breath before continuing.

"You just asked inside whether I'd ever smelled blood as potent as Bella's is to you. Well, I have. Twice."

"What happened?" Edward asked, leaning forward.

"I'll tell you. But I have to start at the beginning, from when I was still human."

**

"Oh, Emmett," Trixie said to me, giggling and touching my chin. "You're so funny!"

"I'm serious, Trix! Let's go somewhere—let's run away and get married!"

I stared into her deep blue eyes, and I watched her facial expressions as she realized I was serious.

"You mean that, Em? You would really elope with me?"

I grabbed her closer- recklessly close, but no one was around- and placed my lips to her ear. She gasped as my warm breath tickled her skin.

"I would most definitely elope with you. I love you, Trixie Donaldson."

"Oh, Emmett McCarty. I love you too."

I moved my mouth away from her ear in order to kiss her lips.

**

"That's what I couldn't hear? That you loved someone before Rosalie?" Edward scoffed. "Please, Emmett. That's fine."

I shook my head. "It's not that," I whispered, and my voice broke.

Edward realized there was something more. "Tell me," he demanded.

I sighed, and continued with my dreadful tale.

**

"Do you, Emmett McCarty, take Trixie Donaldson to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," I breathed, never being happier in my entire life.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife," the minister announced. "You may kiss the bride."

I grabbed my new wife closer in order to do as he said.

Later we were in a dingy motel room, though to me it seemed like paradise. I knew Trixie felt the same. I carefully trailed my lips down her neck, unbuttoning her white dress. She whispered my name—

**

"Okay, okay! I get the point!" Edward had his eyes shut as if that would keep the memory away. I smiled, though it was a sad smile. I had really loved Trixie, loved her as much as it was possible for a human to love.

**

"I'm going out hunting," I told her as I slung my rifle over my shoulder. "I won't stay out late."

Trixie smiled at me, her belly round with the child we were going to bring into this world soon. We had already chosen the names- Katarina for a girl, and Jack for a boy.

"Hurry back," she said as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Where else would I go?" I teased as I left.

**

Edward gasped. "Hunting? This is where…."

I didn't mind when he trailed off this time. I didn't want him to say the words aloud.

**

The bear was going to kill me. I knew that. It was stupid to anger one so soon out of hibernation, but I couldn't resist the challenge. The pain was everywhere. I couldn't think through it.

I heard another snarl, though, this one not coming from the bear poised to attack me. I groaned internally as I realized what it must be. Another bear, come to fight over my dead carcass. Would the two split my barely alive body in half? Couldn't they just kill me and get it over with?

Trixie. Trixie I'm sorry. Trixie I love you.

But the bears weren't fighting anymore, and suddenly I was in an angel's arms. She was beautiful, more beautiful than anyone had a right to be. In the dim sunlight that streamed through the clouds, her skin sparkled.

I gasped, painful as the motion was with the several broken ribs I had.

"It's going to be okay," the angel whispered to me. "It's going to be okay."

That's when it occurred to me that the angel was scared. Were we not going to make it? Was heaven not going to open its doors to me? That would probably be fair. Before I met Trixie, I had kind of been a troublemaker.

"Trix… Trix…." I tried to get her name out, but the pain was too great.

"No, this isn't a trick. I promise you," the angel told me. I wanted to tell her that she'd misunderstood, that I knew that I was dying, but I couldn't speak anymore. I was so tired….

"Dammit! Stay with me!"

The angel was even more beautiful when she was angry, and I fought sleep just to stare at her, to get my fill of her beauty. I would never have enough.

"Carlisle! Carlisle I need you to change him! Now!"

The man she brought me to could only be one person: God.

There was no other way to describe the compassion in his nature that I could see even through my weak, dying eyes. There was no other way to describe his handsomeness, the beauty that was only seconded by the angel. And there was no other way to describe why he damned me to hell when he bit me.

Of course I was in hell, I tried to reason to myself through the excruciating agony. A few years isn't enough to make up for a lifetime of mistakes. Even Trixie wasn't good enough to repeal my sins, good as she was.

But the angel stayed with me throughout my painful, burning journey through hell. She held my hand and whispered and explained that I was turning into a vampire. I didn't believe her, but I listened to her voice all the same. It was so beautiful. She was so beautiful.

It was only when I awoke out of the pain, when the agony washed away, that I believed her. I knew what I was now.

**

"I already knew that story, Em," Edward said gently.

"I know. But it's part of a bigger one."

**

I walked down the dark street, in a bad mood because I hadn't seen the sun in weeks. Or maybe that was the problem—I could see the sun from the window in the house, but I wasn't allowed to go out and bask in its glow. I was an outdoorsman; just because I was a vampire now doesn't mean that my human interests had faded into the dust. Well, they had that first year- that horrible first year when I was controlled by my thirst- but I was stronger now, in more ways than one. I was emotionally stronger. I could handle the thirst.

What did Rosalie even _need_ another toolbox for? She had plenty at home. But no, this one was supposed to have some weird new tool that she _absolutely needed_….

The wind picked up and I stood stock still.

Oh dear God.

The smell, that fragrant impossible smell. It was mouthwatering, though my mouth didn't water—it was venom that was flowing through my mouth now. My nose was tasting the smell, savoring it—

But I was done with smelling. I needed to quench the flames that were now clawing at the back of my throat. There was only one thing to do.

I needed to drink that blood.

I snarled and ran, pouncing on the frail human that was walking out of a dark alleyway. I heard the scream but I ignored it—I didn't care about anything except quenching the horrible, agonizing, burning thirst.

My teeth cut into her neck swiftly, and I shivered with pleasure as her blood met my tongue. Had there ever been any sweeter blood? Could there be? Impossible.

I drank and drank, ignoring the way she screamed and tried to fight me off.

The blood was so delicious that I had no room to feel bad after my meal was finished. Yes, now I would have to face Carlisle with red irises that would disappoint him—but it was worth it. God, it was worth it. That was—

My new crimson eyes popped with shock as I stared into the now-dead face of my prey.

She… but that couldn't be… no Trixie's hair was straight and blonde, not dark and curly. Still, there was something about this girl that was hauntingly familiar, something that I couldn't recognize.

With a shaky hand, I reached into her purse, looking for some source of identification. There was a small card in her wallet, a library card. I put my fist in my mouth to keep from crying out as I read the signature.

The name was Katarina McCarty.

I had just murdered my own daughter.

**

Edward was gasping, rolling on the ground in pain as he read how much agony there was in my thoughts. If he only knew that my story wasn't over….

"There's more?" he gasped, choking back a scream.

I nodded. "I told you that you didn't want to hear it."

Ed composed himself, taking a few shaky breaths.

"No. Go on."

I shook my head sadly, but I continued.

**

It was still night as I carried her cold, lifeless body to the house, that house that I had built with my own two hands. With a shaky hand, I knocked on the door.

I didn't recognize the man who opened it, and for a moment I thought I was at the wrong house. But then his eyes widened as he saw who I was carrying.

"Katarina!" he cried, his eyes filling with tears. He shouted and cried and sobbed and yelled, but I would not leave without apologizing.

"I found her in an alleyway," I said, which was true. I didn't mention that she was alive when I found her. "Please, do you know where Trixie is?"

The man looked at me through tear-stained eyes. "I don't know who you are," he said shakily, sobs still wracking his throat. "But you seem like a good fellow."

How very wrong he was.

"She's at the hospital."

My hand gripped the doorway.

"She's dying," he continued. "Now would be the time to pay your last respects."

No. No. No, no, no.

Not Trixie. Please, God, not Trixie.

I handed him the body of my daughter and I left.

**

"You went to see her," Edward guessed.

I nodded. "Of course."

**

"Trixie?" I whispered through the doorway. Technically, it was past visiting hours, and I had to run invisibly past the night watchman. I hoped she wasn't asleep.

I was lucky.

"Who's there?"

I stepped into the doorway, the moonlight streaming through her window lighting up my face, and hers.

She hadn't changed much. There were shadows under her eyes, her hair seemed to have lost some of its glossy sheen, and there were some wrinkles sprouting across her face, but other than that she was still my beautiful Trixie.

"Emmett?" she gasped.

"You recognize me?"

"I would know you anywhere, Emmett McCarty."

My bottom lip trembled, but I made no sound.

I stepped closer to her, then stopped dead.

No. Dear God, no.

Not again.

Venom flowed. My nostrils flared. My eyes rolled and my hands clenched into fists.

Trixie's scent was even more potent than her—our—daughter's was.

I had killed my own daughter.

It was that revelation, more than anything, that made me stop. I didn't pounce. I didn't drink her blood. I just stood there, frozen.

"What's wrong, Em?" Trixie wheezed. She may not have been old, but I realized that she was very sick.

"Nothing," I said, and it was true. The pain that I had murdered someone I loved overshadowed the pain of the thirst. I was able to overcome it.

"You're different," Trixie noted. "You're not human anymore."

I had forgotten how damn perceptive she was.

I didn't feel like lying to her, not when she was lying her sick and broken. Why did it matter when she only had a little time left?

"You're right."

"What are you then?"

"A vampire."

A smile played on her lips—but it wasn't a smile of disbelief. I could see that she believed me, that every cell in her body believed me, because I would never lie to her. It was a smile of satisfaction.

"Do you feed on humans?" she asked in a voice that was only playful on the surface.

"I try to stick with animals. Every once in a while I slip up." I sat on the edge of her white bed, inhaling deeply. I deserved the wracking pain in my throat. I deserved it and I would live with it.

Trixie looked me deep in the eyes, and I sensed she was making a decision.

"Emmett, I'm dying. I don't have long to go, but I'm suffering every step of the way."

"What can I do to help?" I asked her quietly.

She was silent for a few seconds. "You could kill me."

"No," was my immediate response. No! Wasn't that what I was enduring the pain for? Wasn't that why I was fighting the thirst? To keep her alive?!

"You've moved on, Emmett," she said, gesturing to the wedding band on my hand. "Why does it matter anymore?"

"I never moved on, Trixie. I love Rosalie, I do, but I never truly got over you."

She smiled. "And I love Nicholas, but I never truly got over you, either," she said, and I was reminded of the strange man at the house.

Her smile faded. "But Emmett, if you truly love me, you'll end the pain for me."

"Trixie, what if I turn you too? We can live forever! We wouldn't get sick or die or--,"

"Emmett," she whispered, cutting me off. "Emmett, I'm done with life. I want to die."

It was only when she said this that I realized that she had come up with this decision long ago and was unable to act on it.

"I want the pain to end. I just want everything to end. I want to die."

"No," I whispered, though it was a weaker protest than before.

"If you love me, Emmett McCarty, if you truly love me, you'll grant this one last wish."

I trembled as I leaned my lips to her ear. She gasped at the coolness of my breath.

"I love you, Trixie Donaldson," I whispered. Then I leaned down and sank my teeth into her throat.

**

Edward was sobbing. Even though the tears couldn't come, it was still the most heartbreaking thing that I had ever seen.

"You asked me to tell you," I reminded him softly. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**This was my first Emmett POV story, so reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
